Almanac
For the Almanac in Plants vs. Zombies, see Suburban Almanac. The Almanac is an interactive database in Plants vs. Zombies 2 where information regarding each plant obtained, zombies encountered, upgrades, and Power Ups are given. There are three sections in the Almanac: Plants, Zombies, and Upgrades. When a new world is unlocked, all of the Plants and Zombies of the world are added to the Almanac in a grayed out display with a grey door lock sign in front of them, before encountered or unlocked. Premium plants are always on the Almanac in a locked state before they are bought with real money or gems. For each Plant and Zombie, several stats are given, a brief description is noted and then mostly irrelevant and trivial information about the Plant or Zombie is given for entertaining purposes. The Almanac in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is mostly inspired by the Suburban Almanac from the first Plants vs. Zombies, where bios of plants and zombies were given in a similar manner. The new Almanac also includes a costume changer, in which the costumes of any plant with at least one costume can be toggled or removed. Plants with the costume changer.]] The Plants section is the first section of the Almanac. On the bottom, the seed packets for each plant are listed. The player can scroll left and right in the list to reach the buttons for other plants, and tap on one of them to see its appearance and description. New plants are added to the end of the icon list. Most of the plants are displayed on different tiles, depending on which world they were obtained in (plants obtained through the tutorial and premium plants are always shown on the Player's House before the newest update.). If the player owns a costume or several costumes for a plant, "The Costume Changer", a transparent, glass-like screen is placed on the plant display. The player can tap on it to toggle between other costumes and costumeless view of the plant. On the right of the display panel, information regarding the selected plant is displayed. On top of the information, maximum three stats of the plant are given. Depending on the plant's role, these stats can be; Toughness, Recharge, Range, Damage, or Area. Below is the full description of the plant (such as how it does, its special, and flavor text). Stats Plants have different stats noted depending on their roles in the game. Each plant can only have a maximum of three stats. Small bars below the stat indicate the quality of the mentioned statistic. Depending on this quality, the aspect gets a class name. Below, the description of each stat is written and different classifications of the class are given in italic. Note that the classes are written from the lowest to highest. Damage: How much damage the plant deals with a single attack. Light, Normal, Moderate, Heavy, Huge, Massive Area: The area of effect of the plant. Single, Tile, 1x4, Lane, 3x3, Full Board Range: Where and how far the shots of the plant can reach. Touch, Close, 3 Tiles, Straight, Front & Back, 4 Way, 5 Way, Multi-Hit, Lobbed, Multi-Lane Toughness: How much bites a plant can endure before getting fully eaten. Typical, Elevated, High, Very High Recharge: How much time it takes for the seed slot of the plant to regenerate. Very Slow, Slow, Sluggish, Mediocre, Fast Zombies .]] Zombies is the second section of the Almanac. It lists all the Zombies encountered throughout the game along with their abilities, toughness, and speed. It works similarly to the plants section in the Almanac. The lawn zombie are displayed on changes accordingly to which world they were encountered. Basic Zombie variations, Treasure Yeti, and Vase Gargantuar are displayed on the Player's House lawn. Special zombies for holidays and other events are not displayed in the Almanac. Zombies of other worlds are listed according to the world they are on, which are ordered according to their order in world map. On the left side, Information about the selected zombie is displayed; Statistics are given on the top, which are Toughness and Speed. Beneath the stats, a brief description about the zombie's role is given and then, just like plants. Stats Unlike plants, zombies have two consistent stats; Toughness and Speed that is noted for every zombie except for zombies that do not move, which have no given speed statistic. Small bars below the stat indicate the quality of the mentioned statistic. Depending on this quality, the stat gets a class name. Below, the description of each stat is written and different classifications of the class are given in italic. Note that the classes are written from the lowest to highest. Toughness: Indicates how much damage from plants the selected zombie can endure. Fragile, Average, Solid, Protected, Dense, Hardened, Machined, Great, Undying Speed: Indicates how fast the selected zombie moves. Creeper, Stiff, Basic, Hungry, Speedy, Flighty Upgrades Upgrades is the last section of the Almanac where information regarding the upgrades and Power Ups are given. Trophies won after the Zomboss level of every world is also given here, with the exception of the Modern Day boss rush (rewarded with a "Taco with a Waffle in it" instead). Unlike plants and zombies sections, this section is structured a lot simpler. Each Power Up, upgrade, and world trophy entry is a rounded rectangle block where its name, picture and description is given. Power Ups, then upgrades, and finally world trophies are listed in this section. The player can scroll left and right to view other ones. Power Ups are displayed as their square or circular symbols while upgrades are displayed as small trophies. Each of them is displayed on the lawn of the world they were obtained. Premium upgrades and Vasebreaker Power Ups are displayed on Player's House. Upgrades and Power Ups that are not unlocked are displayed on a blacked-out form with a lock sign on top of them. Premium upgrades can be bought directly from this section of Almanac without stopping by the store. The prices of premium upgrades are noted on the bottom of them. Each Power Up has a quantity meter beneath them where how many of each the player owns is noted. World trophies are always listed at the end of the upgrades section with their description disclaiming that the player has beaten that world's Zombot. Trivia *Since Marigold cannot be used outside the Zen Garden, it has no statistics on the Almanac. *Since Imitater can transform into any plant, all its stats are listed as "???". *Treasure Yeti's icon is displayed between Wild West and Far Future despite the fact it can appear in any world. **This is because Treasure Yeti was in the game before Far Future was released. *The shortest biography belongs to Zombie Chicken which is "Ba-qwack!". *Imp Cannon, despite not moving, has a Basic speed according to the Almanac. It may be referring to its speed of launching the Imps or the speed of entering the lawn. *Announcer Imp is not shown in the Almanac. *Some plants and zombies have mistakes in their Almanac entries. For example Cowboy Zombie does not have Solid toughness and Fire Peashooter, Fume-shroom, and A.K.E.E. do Moderate damage, not Normal. **The firing speed might be a reason why the aforementioned plants have Normal damage. *Before the 3.2 update, the seed packets of the plants that were not obtainable were displayed as an empty seed packet. After the update, they are hidden until they can be obtained. *In the Chinese version with the introduction of Plant Adventures, every plant Almanac has additional info called "Plant feature". *In the 4.8 update, the Almanac's icon was changed so that the Almanac is blue. **However, when looking in the Almanac, it still looks brown. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items